what do they do there?
by skittymct90
Summary: what happens at the staff meetings?
1. Default Chapter

In the Hogwarts staff room... S=snape M=mcgonagall L=lupin D=dumbledore T=tralawny  
  
Snape, Mcgonagall, Lupin, Dumbledore and Tralawny walk into the staff room  
  
D: now it is time for the staff meeting  
  
Lupin pushes the play button on a boom box and they all line up and start doing the cancan.  
  
All of a sudden Harry opens the door.  
  
Harry: oO riiight. I must have the wrong room.  
  
Harry closes the door mentally scared for life. 


	2. meeting 2

Meeting #2  
  
D, M, L, S, and T walk into the staff room. D puts a sign on the door.  
  
Sign: staff meeting in progress. Dire consequences for intrusions.  
  
Harry walks up and takes sign down and puts up a new sign.  
  
New sign: Draco Malfoy please come in.  
  
Harry watches from the classroom across from the staff room  
  
Malfoy walks up and (being the idiot he is) walks in  
  
10 minutes later  
  
Malfoy walks out wearing a pair of bunny pajamas and as he walks down the hall singing the barney song.  
  
During all of this Harry is madly taking pictures.  
  
I think I'm might change the rating to PG. 


	3. meeting 3

Meeting #3  
  
The teachers (yet again) walk into the staff room.  
  
D: lets begin the meeting  
  
They pull out a big catapult and put it near the window.  
  
Then they called Lockhart, Draco, and hurry to the staff room.  
  
When they got there they were jumped and tied up.  
  
S: load the catapult!!  
  
They put Lockhart in the catapult and shot it. He lands in the lake.  
  
Soon after they launched Harry and Draco.  
  
Then when they were done M pushed a button on the boom box and they started to the cancan.  
  
I have a very sick mind. Evil grin. 


	4. AN

AN I only got one review I feel so unloved!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please review or are these just pathetic attempts???? 


	5. meeting 4

Meeting 4  
  
Inside the staff room.  
  
D: let the meeting begin.  
  
D is sitting in a chair and is having his nails done by M.  
  
T is helping S put up his hair.  
  
Over by the closet L is holding up dresses in front of him asking everyone else if this dress makes him look fat.  
  
Then Ginny opens the door and looks inside.  
  
G: package for you from the "don't I look pretty " company.  
  
Ginny sets the box down and shuts the door mentally scared for life.  
  
After the door was shut there was a mad rush to get the box. In it were S's hairpins; L's eye shadow and D's nail glitter that they ordered.  
  
When the meeting was over D had perfectly manicured nails, S's hair was extremely stylish and L found a dress that didn't make him look fat.  
  
I have issues don't I. Evil grin. Read and review Please!!!! Please!!!!!!!!! Please!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. meeting 5

Meeting 5  
  
It was almost time for the meeting but no one could find Dumbledore.  
  
They decided to have the meeting without him. So snape, mcgonagall, lupin and tralawny went into the staff room yet again.  
  
They were about to start when they heard someone talking in the closet.  
  
Snape went up to the closet and put his ear to the door and heard:  
  
"Day 21, I'm still stuck in this closet. I've found snape's butterfly hairpins and my sandwich from last Tuesday. It was covered in mold but it tasted like mcgonagall made it so it must have become radioactive waste over night. I want my mommy!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Then snape opened the door to the closet and inside was Dumbledore.  
  
Dumbledore jumped out of the closet and ran around the room screaming, "I'm free! I'm free!!!!"  
  
A/N I would like to thank my fiend I mean friend Becca whose sick mind helped me in writing this chapter. I would also like to thank my friend Lauren who with my sick my and her sick mind created the first 4 chapters. 


	7. meeting 6

Meeting 6  
  
All the teachers except lupin were in the staff room. Just then lupin comes running and immediately begins bolting the door with various objects that would fit under the door.  
  
As he did this tralawny walked up and tapped lupin on the shoulder. He turned around looking as if he had just been mentally scared for life. " The stapler minions and sporks are rebelling!!!!" he yelled as he hid under a box that didn't even fit over his head.  
  
Then the door was broken open and in came staplers and sporks heading for lupin. The staplers and sporks dragged him out and as they did he screamed, "I don't want to be a lunch lady! I don't want to be a lunch lady!!!!!!!!"  
  
The other teachers looked out the door for a couple of minutes as they wondered what had just happened. Then snape closed the door and they started with their meeting.  
  
A/N thanks to the fiend Psy-chan (aka Becca) for the Spork idea. 


	8. meeting 7

Meeting 7  
  
All the teachers are in the staff room.  
  
"Now listen don't make fun of our new teacher. He's Scottish so he wears a kilt." Said Dumbledore.  
  
Then there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in." Said Snape  
  
Then in walked in the new teacher and Dumbledore burst out laughing.  
  
"Skirt!" He said in between laughs.  
  
"We have been over this a hundred times it's a kilt!" He yelled at Dumbledore.  
  
The Scottish dude stormed out of the room and a few minutes later a bunch of spork and stapler minions came and took lupin off to be a lunch lady in the lunch room of doom.  
  
I would like to thank my faithful stapler minions. 


	9. AN

A/N: hey I need some more ideas please. Becca I know you'll think of something. If anybody gets any ideas please review and tell me. 


	10. meeting 8

Meeting 8  
  
Snape entered the staff room holding something behind his back. Dumbledore is there.  
  
D- did you bring it? S- yes  
  
Snape pulls a scroll from behind him and lays it out on the table.  
  
D- good work. I see you finished S- yes the plans are finished.  
  
Just then Harry opens the door. He saw what was on the scroll.  
  
He ran and told the sporks and stapler minions. They rebelled and soon the plans were destroyed.  
  
They were the plans to a death cannon to destroy the sporks and stapler minions.  
  
Well I'm running out of Ideas. Help! R&R 


End file.
